1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to computer displays, and more specifically relates to a smart display that allows a user to reassign the layout of the displayed content independent of the computer hardware and software.
2. Background Art
A computer display or monitor is a well known and often an essential part of a computer system. The computer display or monitor provides a visual interface for a user to interact with what is going on inside the computer. While historically a computer display was typically a cathode ray tube (CRT), modern computer displays may also be one of many technologies including LCD (liquid crystal display), and LED (light emitting diode). A computer display may also incorporate one of a variety of touch screen technologies.
Regardless of the underlying technology, the display screen typically allows the user to interact with one or more processes or applications executing on a computer. The application controls how information is presented to the user in what is called a user interface on the display. With many applications, a user may be able to have some control over the user interface but any such control is within the limits of the user interface of the application.